


Something About You

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a perfect boyfriend with a perfect flat, perfect sex and a perfect life. Then Merlin goes exploring things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> written for Merlin Summerpornathon round 5: myths/legends. Legend: [Bluebeard](http://childhoodreading.com/?p=20)

Nothing beats waking up with the sun in his face. Arthur's away on business but Merlin still feels sore enough from the see-you-again-soon fuck to remember him well enough. They fucked an hour before Arthur left, against the balcony doors with the flat lit and all of London watching.

 _you should see this place_ , Merlin texts Gwaine, then tosses his phone on the bed, rolls over and buries his face in the pillow again.

"There's something about you," Arthur said when they first met in town, standing outside a pub, Merlin with a beer in hand and Arthur charming in his suit and the sun catching in his hair.

Merlin's phone vibrates with a reply. _Tosser_. Merlin grins at the phone as he rolls out of bed and pads into the kitchen, makes some coffee and some porridge for himself. Bare-arsed he jumps up on the counter and eats as he looks around the empty flat.

Nothing's out of place. Everything neat and tidied away and sorted. Merlin slides off the counter and takes his coffee round the flat, has a poke at some of the photos (his father, his mother, his half-sister in a black frame), pulls a few drawers open, then wanders down the corridor towards the back of the flat.

"Just a few spare rooms," Arthur said during the brief tour. "I'd prefer you staying out." Then they fucked in the kitchen amidst the chopped onions and green peppers for Arthur's roast.

Still naked, a bit bored and whole lot more curious, Merlin takes his coffee past the first few doors: closet, spare bedroom, office space, in that order, and Merlin's not much interested in Arthur's finances.

The last door is locked though. Merlin sips from his cup and glances back towards the main part of the flat, then back at the door in front of him and tries the handle again. Still locked.

"Someone's keeping secrets," Merlin whispers under his breath, studies the lock, and he shouldn't do this because there are laws against magic and there's privacy and Gaius will kill him if he ever gets caught. It only takes a moment though, and the door moves to open as he presses down on the handle. "Should keep your doors locked, Arthur," Merlin says, grinning, and pokes his head inside.

The room is dark, no windows. Merlin feels for a light switch next to the door but can't find one, so just pushes the door open further for the sunlight from the corridor to spill inside. The light creeps across the floor, pure black turning into dark grey, then lighter grey.

Then the stench hits, and Merlin's on his knees on the floor, retching his stomach out as his coffee cup shatters next to him, splashing coffee over himself and the floor and--

Merlin looks up, on hands and knees with bile forcing its way up his throat, mind whirring. He looks from one end of the room to the next as his eyes adapt to the semi-darkness, his own shadow spilling out grotesque in front of him. Arthur's half-sister is on the very right, he recognises her from the photo, face perfectly preserved even as her body is cut up beyond all imagination; a girl next to her, blond and pretty; next to her a boy, hardly even sixteen with dark hair and wide eyes, eyeballs only with the lids cut away.

"I told you not to go looking down here," Arthur's voice comes from behind him, and his shadow covers all of Merlin's, all of the spilled coffee.

"No," Merlin turns around, scrambling, not quite sure what is happening, only knowing that this can't--

"I knew there was something about you. Not everyone can open this door," Arthur says and steps in closer and closer, too fast for Merlin to scramble away, and grabs Merlin's hip and pulls him in, kisses him, grabs at his cock and jerks him roughly. "You were feeding it all to me as we were fucking, with every bit of come, every kiss, weren't you? Trying to poison me with it? Witchcraft."

"No, nononono," Merlin tries to say, barely gets out the sounds as Arthur pushes him back and Merlin's legs up and thrusts his cock into Merlin's arse dry. Someone, please someone, Merlin thinks, and his phone rings in Arthur's bed over the harsh sounds of Arthur's breath, Arthur's fingers on Merlin's neck and Arthur's wild, crazy face as he keeps thrusting.

Merlin's phone rings, and no one answers.


End file.
